I Write For Me
by JessieBear22
Summary: Ch.12 Lucius recieves a letter from his son. What does Draco have to say to him that could possibly have an effect on the Death Eater's actions for better or worse? Is Draco a traitor or has he truly chosen to join his father? Please R&R!
1. Draco's Diary Wait no, Journal

**A/N: Hello everybody who might read this. I hope you like this new story. Review if you want me to keep working on this piece. Although I haven't had much luck with my stories. I don't know what you people like, but the title also says something about myself. So yeah whatever. Enjoy. **

**Besides. Why is it that all you people like is slashes? And sex and drugs. I mean yes, I do enjoy reading about it once in a while but stories can be good without all that. (Right away). **

**Disclaimer: You know who the characters belong to. None of them belong to me. All to J.K Rowling. Yeah. **

**I Write For Me **

**_June 6th: Journal Entry # 1 _**

My mother gave me this journal to write in. What a birthday present. Sarcasm of course. I would've enjoyed a new firebolt much more. Besides. Father thinks this is an awful gift for a young man. He said it's a sign of weakness for a man to share any of his feelings with anyone. So…why am I writing in this journal? Damn. I would've really liked a firebolt…

**10:40 P.M. **

Draco Malfoy shut the small journal and put it's spell bound lock in place. The journal wouldn't open for anything. Not even the Dark Lord's worst curses. He smiled snuggly down at it. Now the gift wouldn't have gone completely to waste. He could tell his mother that he had written in it. The fact that he would never write in it again (or so Draco thought, that is,) would remain unknown to Narcissa Malfoy. He threw it absent-mindedly into his drawer on his nightstand and went to take a shower. Some fourteenth birthday this had been.

All Lucius Malfoy had given his fourteen-year-old son was a book of dark magic, which of course Draco _had_ liked but a lot of the spells were too complicated for him to even dream of casting on anybody. At least that's what he told himself. Truthfully, Draco never really desired wreaking havoc upon fellow wizards. He had found himself thinking that he would chicken out before he could even think of using Avada Kedavra on anybody. Hurting, yes. But killing? Are you kidding?

July 9th: Journal Entry # 2 

School starts next month. Great…Today my father told me I would be receiving my dark mark in two years time. This is good. This is very good indeed. He told me I would have to work extremely hard for it. I would have to master spells that I've never even heard of and learn how to use wordless magic. It sounds like some work so two years seems like a good amount of time. I just wish it were sooner. I believe I could be really useful when the Dark Lord rises again. Of course you know Potter's going to be right there when he does. Maybe he'll finally get what's coming to him. Ha, ha. We can only ho-

**8:00 P.M. **

Draco could hear Lucius' footsteps on the stairs. He quickly shut the journal and threw it into the drawer he kept it in. Lucius opened the door.

"Dinner's ready," he said sternly. Draco must have looked suspicious because Lucius got a questioning look on his face. "What are you doing in here Draco?" he asked, coming into the room a little further.

"Nothing," Draco said looking down at the black comforter on his bed. He had tried to train himself in the art of throwing Lucius off his trail. His father was like a hungry ravenous beast that smelled fresh meat over miles of land. Of course Draco Malfoy was no good at this. His father was a dragon, strong and intimidating. Draco always thought that a dragon should have baby dragons but instead, Lucius bred a rabbit. A weak little rabbit that a dragon could swallow whole, (with a fluffy little cotton tail).

"Don't lie to me boy," Lucius said. "Now I'm going to ask you again." Draco watched as his father reached into his robes, pulling out his wand.

Think fast!

"I was writing!" Draco blurted out. Wrong thing to say… "In the journal mum gave me. I was just writing a bit because I was excited about what you told me earlier and I wanted to remember the day. After all, father, it's not every day that you find out you're going to get the honor of serving the Dark Lord…"

Draco stared at his father hopefully. To his relief Lucius took his hand out of his robes, and his wand didn't come out with it.

"Yes, well, I'm glad that's important to you," Lucius said, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Although I don't know what kind of son your mother is raising. She's teaching you how to be soft."

Malfoy's were not supposed to share their feelings with anybody or anything. Not even a rock. That meant they most definitely were NOT supposed to put their thoughts in writing.

"Yes sir," Draco mumbled, although he had other thoughts rolling through his mind.

It was Lucius that had softened the youngest Malfoy over the years. His domineering presence had done all except make Draco strong. Really, the only thing Lucius did succeed in, was making Draco cower, with his tail between his legs (not literally,) when things became overwhelming. Draco tried to be strong though. That's all he could do.

**August 10th:** **Journal Entry # 3 **

I'm on the train, at long last. I hate to admit it, but a tremendous weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Life at home with father is nothing if not stressful. You always have to add up to him. You're constantly being compared to the other death eater's sons and I get tired of hearing how much stronger Crabbe is than me. How Goyle has quite a bit of potential. Blah, blah, blah. Tell me something I actually care about. Like, how Crabbe and Goyle are so much DUMBER than I am. I'm the brains behind our little operation. But nobody cares about brains. Perhaps I should bulk up and turn into a huge lard ass like the two of them. Perhaps then father would be proud of me.

Crabbe's already been rewarded with his dark mark. It's up to your parents to decide when you receive it. But Crabbe's father is just as dumb as Crabbe himself. I don't take that bit of information too personally. Father just wants me to be fully prepared for what lies ahead.

Potter and the two idiots he calls friends just passed by. Something very strange happened. I couldn't think of a single insult to throw their way. Perhaps I'm losing my touch. Eek! That's chilling. Why must I scare myself like this?

"Hey Ferret! What are you writing so enthusiastically about?"

Draco looked up to find Ronald Weasley standing in the door of his empty compartment. He leaned against the frame casually and waited for a reply. Draco just glared at him, shutting his journal with a quick snap. He set it aside and stood up.

"None of your damn business, Weasel. How about getting lost?" Draco asked advancing on him slightly. Weasel was alone. Draco glanced down the hall to find it completely deserted.

"Diaries are for pussies," Ron said simply. He then smirked evilly, a smirk almost worthy enough to be Malfoy's, and moved on towards the boy's lavatory after a curious glance in the direction of Malfoy's diary…excuse me JOURNAL.

Malfoy opened his JOURNAL again and finished his entry.

Note to self. Remember to make the Golden Trio's life HELL this year. The Weasel shall pay for his nosiness. Ha ha.

**9:00 A.M. **

**A/N: Whispers: Ron wants to get his hands on Draco's Journal…Please Review. **

**By the way, if you're going to leave me a hate review, be a man and don't do it anonymously. That's the pussy way to do it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Millicent Bullstrode

**A/N: Yay! I got three reviews quite quickly. And that was my set goal before I updated so here you go! Next time it may be higher. Thank you to those of you who took the time to read this story. It touches me. Anyways, tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: All characters, and settings so far have belonged to J.K Rowling. **

**I Write For Me **

**_September 4th: Journal Entry # 4 _ **

_Okay. So I promised myself I wouldn't write in this damn thing ever again. And then I banished it to the bottom of my trunk to never be seen again… But well, I wanted to write in it some more so, yeah, here it goes. Ronald Weasley is making me very uncomfortable these days. I looked up from the table in the Great Hall this morning, and he was sitting across the way at the Gryffindork table just staring at me. I mean really, who would want to see that when they look up from their eggs? It's almost as if he's lusting after me! Because every time I turn around he's there. Always there. So I was all, "Don't you have some where better to be?" And he got very freaked out and walked off with this dumb look on his face… Must look into that. I guess he didn't know that I knew that he was there. Hmm… I'm going off to do homework now… _

**7:00 P.M **

Draco shut the journal and placed its lock into place as he'd already done three times before. He set it on his nightstand and opened his potions book when Crabbe and Goyle came into the room.

"Hey Draco," Goyle said thoughtfully. "How many field pixies do you think Crabbe could fit in his pants without having to call Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco looked up from his book with one pale eyebrow raised. "I think you've just hit a new record," he said mildly, returning his attention to his homework.

"A new record for what?" Goyle asked with a clueless grin on his face.

"For the dumbest thing you've ever asked me," Draco said picking up his quill and dipping it in the black ink.

"Why is it dumb?" Goyle asked, his brow furrowed.

"Because the answer is quite obvious," Draco muttered. "Only one."

"Why only one?" Goyle inquired.

"Because it would only take a split second for one field pixie to turn Crabbe into a woman," Draco muttered rolling his eyes.

"I guess we should let these go then," Crabbe said holding up the large shoebox he had in his hands. He then went to the window, took the top off of the box and put it on the windowsill. Draco watched as about fifteen field pixies flew out of the box, shaking their tiny fists at Crabbe as they disappeared into the darkening sky.

**_September 15th: Journal Entry # 5 _**

_Sitting in Snape's dungeons pretending to take notes. This is the first time I've pretended to do anything in his class. Usually, I'm straightforward about getting my work done in here but I keep finding my mind wandering, and have a strange urge to do something with my restless hands. Naturally, the first thing that came to mind was to write in this damn journal my mother gave to me. I curse her for turning me soft as father says. But I can't seem to resist the urge. A few moments ago, I stuck my wand up Crabbe's nose, because he was sleeping and snoring loudly. Honestly, the only reason he's passing the class is because his father is a death eater, and he is a Slytherin. So yes. He should've gotten a troll mark in this class instead of an acceptable but of course he didn't. I scowl. He clearly didn't deserve it. _

**12:00 P.M. **

Suddenly a piece of crumpled up paper flew through the air and hit Draco right in the back of the neck. He snapped his journal shut and turned around to scowl at the people sitting behind him.

"It wasn't us," said the Patil twins, glaring at him coldly.

"I wouldn't think so," Draco snapped. "Neither of you could possibly have that good of aim." He swept the room with his cold gray eyes and found they met another's mocking blue ones. Flaming red hair also came into view. "You," Draco snarled quietly, pointing at Ron. He then took his index finger and used it to draw an imaginary line across his throat, threatening to kill the Weasel King. He then turned back around. He picked up the piece of paper and uncrumpled it. There was messy writing on the inside. It read simply:

"What are you writing about?"

Draco found himself glaring into thin air. He then wrote back:

"None of your damn business. Don't you have something better to do?" His usual reply to Weasley's bothersome questions.

He turned around and threw it at Weasley who reached out and caught it in one hand.

He then looked at Draco; his face set in a scowl and scribbled frantically.

"No," the paper said simply.

"It took you five minutes to write _that_?"

Draco didn't get a reply. He was glad because he was beginning to think that the Weasel King was stocking him.

**_September 6th: Journal Entry # 5 _**

_So. An extremely embarrassing thing happened to me today. I was bathing in my dormitory, and using my green buff puff to scrub. So I was just in the middle of washing between my toes when the shower curtain was pulled open! I looked up and found Millicent Bullstrode standing there. My, but she is a big woman! So I let out a scream and covered up my personals with the green buff puff and I was all, "What on Earth are you thinking!" And she smiled evilly and turned to lock the bathroom door. I'm smaller than her you see…and just recently she became quite fond of the idea that she could bully me. Anyways…I was thinking that maybe she was related to that big hairy oaf Hagrid when she climbed into the VERY, VERY small shower cubicle. I have claustrophobia, and all the air was being taken up…so I…passed out. I'm sort of scared about what she may have done to me in that time… _

**11:00 P.M. **

Draco shivered, holding his green towel closer to his hips. He had woken up quite alone and he was cold. Very cold. By the clock, he estimated he'd been out about half an hour, but still. He had been at that horrid girls mercy for half an hour? She was bigger than Goyle!

**A/N: He, he. I had to. Anyways. I sort of just pulled this chapter out of my butt (Not Literally). Hope you all like it. Review if you want me to keep writing. Special thanks to those of you who did review. In the future though, I would really like to know what you liked about it specifically. Hope I'm not asking too much. **


	3. Chapter 3 I've Thought For Myself

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I wasn't sure how to organize it. Anyways, to those who may read it, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Character's are J.K. Rowlings. **

**I Write For Me **

**_October 3rd: Journal Entry # 7 _**

_I have just received a very strange letter from my father. He has told me that I am to receive my dark mark this summer, instead of in two years. When I wrote to him and asked why, he simply said that it is not my place to know, and to be patient. What exactly is going on? He's been gone an awful lot lately, leaving mother to herself and she gets quite distraught when there are no men around. There is something quite fishy going on here. Quite fishy indeed. It makes me wonder if something has gone wrong with his original plans or if he's just decided I'm ready. Truthfully, I don't feel ready. I have so many spells to master. So much I don't know! And then there's the other thing…_

Draco glanced around to make sure nobody was looking over his shoulder and continued.

_I don't really know if I want to be a Death Eater quite yet… _

He shut the journal and sighed holding his chin in the palm of his hand. He was a disgrace to the family name! A Malfoy who didn't want to be a Death Eater? What on

earth was this world coming to? He tucked the journal under his arm and went up the steps to his dormitory. He then put the journal in his trunk and sat down wondering what it was he was going to tell his father. That is, if he hadn't changed his mind about not being ready. The truth was, maybe he didn't want to spend the rest of his life serving the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was a mudblood, who for some reason wanted to cleanse the world of all the vile disgusting unworthy people, which was more than half the world's population. Draco was expected to serve a half-blooded maniac.

He sighed. "Granger's a half-blooded maniac," he muttered. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a piece of hard candy. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "Cherry," he said.

**_October 7th: Journal Entry # 8 _**

_I've just thought of something. Why is father serving a **HALF-BLOODED** maniac whose mother was a squib? Who tricked the first Tom Riddle or whatever the Dark Lord's father's name was, into marrying her? And then he left her when the spell wore off and realized how ugly she was? Well almost a squib. But the Dark Lord's father was **TRASH**. And my father worships **that**? My we have a problem. See? Because I was raised to **HATE**, no **LOATHE** mudbloods and muggle filth and now I'm extremely confused. If I hate Granger for what she is, then how can I worship someone like her? Not personality wise, because I don't see her going crazy and killing her own half-blooded peers. But it's a bit scary because I've begun to think for myself in my father's absence. The only thing I've ever known is taking orders and acting a certain way for my father. I was bred to be a lap dog and now I don't like this path that's been picked out for me. I'm a leader, not a follower. I always have been and I don't want to be under the rule of a mudblood who has a bad family line. _

_I'm not particularly giddy today. Potter brought a good point to my attention and I hate it when he does that. _

Draco looked up remembering that horrible moment.

"Hey Malfoy, how does it feel to lick a half-blood's shoes?" he'd asked. Granger didn't look particularly thrilled about the question even though Potter wasn't exactly a pureblood either. His mother was muggle born.

Draco had turned around to accept the challenge.

"You're talking to me?" he asked. He had been patient at first, but that was quickly slipping away.

"Yes," Potter said. "Didn't you know that your Dark Lord is only a half blood?"

"I-" Draco began, but for the first time in his life he had nothing to say about this new development.

"Oh my God!" the Weasel had exclaimed, clapping one freckled hand over his mouth. "He doesn't know!"

At that point Granger had rolled her eyes and walked off, not understanding anything about the opposite sex. They were so aggressive with one another. So eager to see who could undo the other before the day was over… She supposed girls were that way too, but in a more quiet way.

Draco had then questioned Potter further and gotten the story out of him. Something Harry had just recently learned. He'd listened to his enemy with interest and then turned to leave when Potter spoke rather abruptly.

"Don't let them mark you Malfoy," he'd said.

Draco looked out of the window of the library, not really thinking about much more. That had squashed everything he'd believed in less than a half an hour. He was afraid to tell his father of his thoughts because he knew what would come of it. And of course that was nothing good at all. He realized he was squeezing his journal rather tightly now, scowling at the sunset. He no longer had a plan for his future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's been writing in that book quite frequently lately," Ron muttered to Harry, who was lying on his bed with his eyes shut.

"What?" he asked sounding tired. It was one in the morning.

"Malfoy," Ron whispered. "He's got a diary."

Harry propped himself up on his elbow, groping for his glasses on his nightstand.

"Really?" Harry whispered back. "Malfoy with a diary," he chuckled lightly. "Well that's a funny picture."

"I think he's up to something," Ron muttered in the dark. Around them their roommates snored lightly, or breathed loudly. Neville was muttering in his sleep.

"Just because he's got a diary?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he could be plotting something. Don't you think? Like death eater stuff!" Ron muttered. He sounded almost as if he enjoyed the thought. "Wouldn't that be cool if we caught him plotting a mass murder or something? We'd get such a big reward!" Ron sighed as his imagination ran away with him.

"I doubt it," Harry replied. "I don't think we should give him _that_ much credit."

Ron turned on his side and they looked at each other grinning. Even though they both knew that Malfoy was probably quite capable of doing a lot of damage if he wanted. He had a death eater for a father. He had to pick up some dark magic somewhere didn't he?

"I wouldn't look too much into it mate," Harry replied. "Leave Malfoy alone. He's not worth the time. Besides, he probably hasn't got anything interesting to say. Except damn mudbloods! Must get revenge on the world because I'm really just mad at my parents. Blah, blah, blah…"

After that nothing more was said, even though both Harry and Ron were thinking about Malfoy. What sort of things went on in the Slytherin's head? What would he have to write about?

Secretly Harry didn't want to know. But in the other bed, next to his, his best friend wanted to know very much…

**A/N: Please review to tell me what you thought. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry but I've been busy studying for finals and such and haven't had much time to write. Plus I've been trying to keep up with my other story the Vampire Epidemic. It's also a Potter Fan-Fic. People have sort of stopped reading it so I'm not sure if I'll write much more on it. The one's that have though have said it's very good. Maybe you should look into it:P You might like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Grandfather's Funeral

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for those who reviewed. Thank you. **

**I Write For Me**

**_November 20th: Journal Entry # 9_**

_So I'm on my way home by carriage right now. My mother sent my favorite one with the flying black stallions. They're magnificent creatures. I sound like that oaf Hagrid. Um… My father said there was a death in the family. My great, great Grandfather. I'm not that excited to be seeing my father today when I arrive in about an hour but I must face him sooner or later. I will not mention any of my feelings about joining Voldemort's ranks until the time is right. Which is NEVER! But there has to be a semi-right time, don't you think? While I am home I will also be attending a Death Eater meeting, as an official trainy. _

Draco stuck his tongue out, with a look of distaste on his face.

_I can't help but wonder what they do in those meetings. I hope they're not all about Potter as I've had nightmares about. The particular one where Voldemort confesses his undying love for Potter and then tells his followers, "If I can't have him, nobody can!" And that's the only reason he's been after the Boy Who Won't Bloody Die. I wonder if they're all they're cracked up to be. I guess I'll find out soon enough won't I? _

Draco napped the rest of the way because he couldn't think of anything else to do. He was soon awakened by someone slapping his face. His eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position holding his cheek to find none other than Lucius Malfoy looking in at him.

"Hello Draco," he said stiffly. "Hurry come inside, we have much to discuss."

When Draco got onto the front steps of the Malfoy Manor, he looked up at the house, as he always did when he arrived home, and admired it. He was then greeted quickly by his mother who hurried out and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you," she said giving him her award-winning smile. She then gave his biceps and squeeze and smiled approvingly. "And strong as a bull!"

"Narcissa stop clutching on the boy and let him come in!" Lucius snapped. He then stormed into the house. Narcissa let go of Draco immediately and followed her husband inside.

Draco was beginning to wonder if there was something more going on other than the death of his grandfather, whom he'd never met. He entered the house as well and found his father waiting for him in the doorway of the dining hall.

"Come," he said.

Draco entered the dining hall and was shoved into his usual place.

"Father," he said. "What's going on? You're acting quite weird."

His father's nostrils flared.

"So," Draco said hurriedly. "When's the funeral?"

"There isn't one," Lucius said plainly. "That was a lie to get you out of school."

"I…oh," Draco said. His palms became damp. He suddenly had a distinct feeling to run away from his father and never come back home. Maybe he was just being paranoid, or maybe it was that crazy look in Lucius' eyes that Draco had never seen in them before.

"Hurry, to your feet," Lucius said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "We leave now."

"But father, where are we going?" Draco asked. He knew his voice was quivering slightly. Lucius walked towards him quickly and grabbed him around his wrist, dragging him out of his chair and into the entrance hall.

Narcissa looked quite startled to see the scene before her, as Draco tried to yank himself out of his father's grasp. She dropped her vase on the floor, water and flowers crashing at her feet. They were slowly headed for the room at the end of the hall. The one neither her nor Draco had been allowed to go into.

"Lucius!" she shrieked. "Where are you taking him?"

"That's none of your concern," he growled. "You just go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Lucius, let him go!" she pleaded running after her husband and son. Draco was trying desperately to get out of his father's grasp. He knew where he was going and he didn't want to go. Not there, never there. Draco felt his stomach drop, and he knew what this feeling was. Fear.

The door opened before Draco, and he saw Voldemort's mark on the far wall.

"He's not ready, Lucius! He's just a boy!" Narcissa cried. And that was the last thing Draco heard before the door slammed in his mother's face and they were plunged into an eerie blue light.

Lucius muttered something, and again he was dragging Draco towards the wall.

"You first," Lucius said. He then shoved Draco roughly at the wall. Draco shot his hands out to keep from colliding with it, but instead of stopping, he fell through it into another room. He was on his hands and knees on a black tile floor. He slowly looked up afraid of what he'd see.

It was a round room, red and black in color. There were other doors much like the one he'd just come through, along the walls. The room was octagonal shaped with a different door on seven of the walls. There was a thrown style chair on the eighth wall. And there sat none other than Lord Voldemort, in front of Draco only a little ways away.

"Oh God," Draco muttered. He shut his eyes, and was yanked to his feet by his father. He was then dragged down the pathway and thrown at Voldemort's feet.

Lucius bowed next to his son. Draco stayed down for he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Suddenly the room filled with conversation and he snuck a peek around him to see that other Death Eaters had arrived.

"To your feet young Draco," Voldemort said in a voice that was almost a hiss. Draco did as he was told but didn't look boldly into Voldemort's face as he had first planned to do. He couldn't. He was afraid of what he'd see there.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled irritably and the room fell quiet. Draco turned and found that all the Death Eaters had bowed down, their hands outstretched, and their foreheads touching the floor. Draco didn't know if he was supposed to bow also, so he merely looked at the floor.

"Welcome," said Voldemort. "To the initiation of Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened. He took a step back but his father, who had stood up behind him, placed a firm hand on his back and pushed him forward again.

As Draco climbed up towards the Dark Lord a little further, he found himself wondering if this is what Crabbe felt like at his initiation. Draco wasn't allowed to come because at that point his father hadn't given him permission yet. He figured that Crabbe probably hadn't even fully understood what was going on. He stared wide-eyed, now forced to look at Voldemort, and he felt his hands begin to shake.

"Why, Lucius," Voldemort said. "This young man looks spooked!"

The Death Eaters around them laughed lightly. Draco chanced a look back at his father to see a small smirk drawn on his lips. The Death Eaters had stood up now and were watching him like a pack of hungry dogs waiting for a slab of meat to be thrown between them.

Lucius gave his son a sharp look and Draco turned around again.

"Now Draco," Voldemort spoke. "Do you promise loyalty to me until death?" The Dark Lord reached out and took Draco's shaky left and in his cold right one.

"I-I," Draco stammered. His father jabbed him in the back hard. "I do," he said bravely, although his mind was screaming to make a run for it. He knew his father was promising death if Draco messed this up.

"If you shall commit treason, you will be executed on the spot. Do you understand?" Voldemort asked harshly.

"Yes," Draco swallowed hard. He could feel sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Do you promise to carry out all orders assigned by me to the fullest of your abilities, without question? Even if it's something as serious as murder?" Voldemort asked, a slight smile on his thin colorless lips.

Draco stared at him as the reality hit him. This was serious, this was something that he couldn't handle, not now. He again tried to back away but found he couldn't move back, for his father was right behind him. Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it immensely hard.

"Yes," Draco whimpered.

"Do you approve this Lucius?" Voldemort asked looking up at the eldest Malfoy.

"Yes," Lucius said. It was then that Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's wrist. He spoke slowly and quietly. Suddenly Draco saw the outline of the dark mark begin to form on his arm, only it was being carved into his wrist. Blood began to surface and drip out of the wound that was the beginning of the skull. Then it began to fill in with black and after a moment the pain ebbed slightly, and Draco looked down to find himself marked.

"Don't let them mark you Malfoy," Potter had said.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. Hmmm. My BEST FRIEND wasn't home today… makes me wonder where she was. Oh well huh? **

**Anyways, to those of you who may read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want it updated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Draco Flees to School

A/N: This Chapter's pretty short. I will be updating soon though so have no fear! Thanks to GREEN rox my sockx, writingcat730, darkgryphonmage, and sexymofo for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of the story!

I Write For Me

Draco didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he was running. He was running far, across the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It didn't matter that his muscles were screaming for him to stop. It didn't matter that he'd lost his shoes on the way up the hill, it just mattered that he reached the stables.

He could see it now and he hurried on, reaching out for the heavy wooden door. He yanked it open and hurried in, greeted by the smell of hay. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but sensing he didn't have a lot of time, he pushed himself further to reach the black winged stallions. He had his journal in one hand, afraid that his father would be able to open it, and his cloak in the other, not knowing when he'd arrive back at school.

He pulled out his wand and uttered a small spell to unchain his stallion, named Dante. He then put a saddle on him and quickly hopped onto his back. He then urged him to walk out of the barn. When he reached the outside he found his father running up the hill and he let out a yell. At this, Dante took off, flying into the air. Draco flew over the Manor gates and he disappeared into the sky.

Lucius watched him go with his eyes narrowed. "That boy is dead to me," he growled, and he stormed down the hill.

The memory of what happened in Voldemort's octagonal room was still fresh in Draco's mind. Not a bit foggy as most of his memories were. After he'd been given the dark mark and told that if he committed treason he'd be killed, Draco had cried. He had sobbed and ran from the room. Not only did he feel like less of a man he felt useless. He had been so looking forward to his initiation a few months ago, so why was it that he hated the idea of it now? Draco figured it's because he had no desire to kill anybody any time soon, and his arm still hurt. He hated his father for making him do it before he was prepared, and for springing it on him.

"That man is dead to me," he grumbled. He urged Dante to fly faster, wanting to get farther away from the Manor quicker. He silently vowed that he'd never return back to his father's house. Never again. Although he was afraid for his mother, he would never return there, where that evil door lurked at the end of the hall.

So, I guess it was safe to say that Draco had been thoroughly traumatized. Plus Voldemort was scarier than he could've ever imagined. He had no nose, colorless lips, red slitted snake eyes, and a forked tongue. His teeth were yellow and he smelled like old people. And on top of that he wasn't even a pureblood. Snape looked like the sexiest man on Earth next to the Dark Lord.

Draco shivered and pulled his cloak around him tighter than before.

And he'd made a fool of himself in front of about sixty Death Eaters. He hadn't known there were so many and that just proved his father didn't tell him anything.

It was past nightfall by the time Draco landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. He only had one place in mind to keep Dante. He walked over the grass soundlessly, Dante walking behind him slightly. Every once and a while the winged stallion would snort and rustle it's wings. He was tired from the journey he'd made, but he'd achieved what was expected of him and carried his master where he needed to go. He was hoping he'd be allowed to rest.

They made their way up to a small hut that looked pitifully run down. Draco cringed, when he knocked on the door and about twelve cockroaches skittered away from his hand, one being crushed slightly under his knuckles. He let out a yell of disgust and wiped his hands on his robes.

"Who's out there?" Hagrid asked, but before Draco could answer a huge man had opened the door and was peering down at him. Draco sighed.

"Hello Professor," he said. It only took Hagrid a glance to realize Draco wasn't quite himself. The boy looked shaken and tired and quite untidy, his usual Malfoy manner gone from him.

"Ay!" Hagrid said. "Wha' can I do for you, young Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if you could look after my winged stallion," Draco said. He motioned behind him to Dante who was pawing the ground with his hooves. Immediately, Draco saw Hagrid's beady eyes cloud over.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy! Tha' there's a beauty if I' ever seen one!" Hagrid cried with delight.

"His name's Dante," Draco said handing Hagrid the reigns. "He'll eat anything. I'll come by in the morning to check up on him."

"I won' let you down!" Hagrid said happily. He then took Dante around the corner of the hut and tethered him. Draco sighed and turned around to walk up to Hogwarts when Hagrid called him back.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked slightly snappy.

"Is there somethin' botherin' you Mr. Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. "Did somethin' happen?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said. He then turned and walked off before Hagrid could say another word. The boy looked tired and drawn.

When Draco entered the Great Hall it fell quiet. The people looked at him then went back to their conversations. None of them seemed to notice that he was wind blown and his robes were crooked. He sat and he ate quickly, desperate to get to his room when Severus Snape came to talk to him.

"Back so early Mr. Malfoy?" he asked looking puzzled. "I thought that funeral for your grandfather would have you gone at least a few days."

"You sound almost as if you wanted me gone Professor," Draco said making a poor effort to tidy himself up.

"No, it's just strange," Snape said slowly, turning to leave him to himself.

" I'm sure," Draco snapped. Snape wheeled around to look at his favorite student.

"May I ask why you are so cheeky this evening?" Snape snapped.

"Because I had a run in with my bloody father," Draco snapped. He then stood up and left the Great Hall. Snape merely looked after him, suddenly understanding. What he didn't realize was that Dumbledore had noticed as well.

A/N: Sorry so short. Will get on with the story quickly though. Review to tell me what you think: )


	6. Chapter 6 Crying at DE Events

**A/N:**** Alright… I'm sort of sad cause not that people have reviewed on the last couple of chapters. Thank you to GREEN rox my sockx for your review. Anyways if people want me to keep writing on this story they should review it… :) Enjoy this chapter. **

**I Write For Me**

_**November 21st: Journal Entry #10**_

_It's about two o'clock in the morning. I can't sleep…I don't know what to think about today. All I know is I cried in front of my father, the Dark Lord, and his minions. Isn't it funny that that's the only thing that sticks in one's mind after such a stressful ordeal? I guess it is merely because I have shamed myself and will forever be known as the boy who cries at important Death Eater events. I don't know if I am considered to be a Death Eater or if I have committed treason already by fleeing the scene. I couldn't have possibly already wronged the Dark Lord by running terrified out of his chambers could I? I know he's probably not too happy with me right now but could he be out for my blood? If so then my instincts did not betray me when they told me to run and never come back. I guess I have in turn, reached my sanctuary then. My safe haven from the rest of the world and I shall not leave it for anything. Not even Hogsmeade's luscious Honey Dukes store…although I would really like some chocolate right about now. I believe it would make me feel better._

_I feel rather guilty for I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to mother. I ran past her without even glancing her way but it was merely because Satan was hot on my heels and I had to run my fastest. He was right behind me! If I had slowed down to have a tearful goodbye he would have probably obliterated me on the spot, seeing as I have humiliated him in front of his "friends." Father I mean. Oh bugger._

Draco shut his journal and sighed, turning over on his side to draw open the green and silver curtains around his bed. He put out the light at the tip of his wand, which he was using to write by and quietly slid open his nightstand drawer. He froze midway in setting it down inside the drawer and decided not to. He didn't know why but he wanted to keep it with him. His wand as well. So he put the two items under his fluffy pillow and lay sprawled on his back in the shape of an "x".

He wore a T-shirt to bed and he could see the Dark Lord's mark on his wrist. They put the dark mark on your left wrist for the same reason you place a wedding band on your left hand. It led to your heart and in this case was supposed to be a mark of loyalty. Draco looked at it looming at him and he glared at it. He then quickly stuck that wrist under his green sheet and fell asleep that way, at long last. Although it wasn't a very peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in DADA an owl flew through the open window and landed on Draco's desk. It was Dumbledore's owl. Draco took the envelope off of the owl's outstretched talon and unfolded it.

There in Dumbledore's neat scrawl:

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_I would really like you to come meet me after class. I believe we have something to discuss. I expect you to arrive after class. Don't be late. The password is gumdrops. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

Draco folded the note and placed it in his robes front pocket. He reached down and pulled his left sleeve down over his hand and placed his wrist on the desktop. He then returned his attention back to the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco clenched his teeth when he reached the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's private office.

"The password?" one of the gargoyles asked in a deep growl.

"Right, it's…" Draco cringed more, looking down at the paper. "Honestly why is it so fluffy?" He meant it in the sense that the word was simply just too happy and feminine to be heard coming out of his mouth.

"Fluffy is not the password," the gargoyle said.

"No it's not," Draco snapped. "Gumdrops."

The gargoyles leapt out of the way to let the blonde past. He quickly made it up the spiral staircase, even though it was already moving him towards the door and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad that you've come right on schedule. Come have a seat," Dumbledore said cheerily. Draco did as he was told unsmiling and stared at the elderly wizard through his cold gray eyes. So much like his father's Dumbledore thought.

"When your father owled me two nights ago, it was to tell me that you'd be gone at least a week for your grandfather's funeral. And yet, you arrived the same day that you departed. Well you arrived in the evening, but you know what I mean," Dumbledore said. "And without shoes, may I add."

Draco looked down at his feet, taking in his shiny black shoes.

"You also seemed to be in a state of shock," Dumbledore went on. "You've been coming here for four years. I daresay one gets used to seeing his students present themselves in certain ways. Like Granger for instance. (Draco glared at the mention of the mudblood's name.) She walks proudly, with her head held high. I always know when something is not going right with her because her shoulders slump and her hair is in her face.

"And you Mr. Malfoy. I have come accustomed to seeing you strut around the school proudly, also with your head held high. Your robes never have one wrinkle on them, and you never have one hair out of place. You are always intimidating the first years, and picking fights with Potter and his friends-"

"I don't always start fights with them," Draco said glaring up at him. "Is this all you called me in to talk about? Or are you getting somewhere?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Just let me finish, Mr. Malfoy. I am saying that you were windblown, your robes were wrinkled and you looked deathly pale. I find it slightly hard to believe that a funeral took place yesterday."

"That's because there wasn't one," Draco snapped, looking Dumbledore in his twinkling blue eyes, past his half moon spectacles. "My father lied. As he always lies to get me out of school," Draco said before he could catch himself. "He took me to a Death Eater meeting."

Dumbledore leaned forward, his long bony fingers connected at the fingertips. "And what happened at this death eater meeting?" he asked.

"Well? What do you think?" Draco asked suddenly feeling like he was talking to a shrink. "It wasn't a normal Death Eater meeting. It was my surprise initiation," he snapped bitterly, and with that being said, he rolled his sleeve up his arm to reveal his left wrist. Dumbledore stared at it, not seeming to be surprised.

"I see," he said. "And you didn't want to become a death eater? As I understood from you, it seemed that was your life long dream."

"It was," Draco replied sourly. "I don't know why though. When I finally got in front of the Dark Lord, I saw so many things I could be doing. So many good things. I never had any real desire to kill anybody… Sure I wanted to strangle the Golden Trio once in a while but I never wanted to kill any of them…" Draco looked at Dumbledore, his eyes wide with realization. "Have you ever had an enemy, that you loathe to a rather large extent, but one day you think about what it would be like if they died? Of a freak accident or were murdered?"

"I can't say that I have," Dumbledore replied. "I have had enemies… But go on."

"Well what I mean is, picturing Potty, or Weasel, or the mudblood dead, just doesn't fit. It's almost like, if they were gone, who would I torment? I believe I'd have a rather dull life if I had nobody to entertain myself with…" Draco replied.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Or you just don't want to admit that maybe deep down inside, you're just as good as young Harry and his friends," Dumbledore replied.

Draco looked up at him. "I'm expected to be evil," he whispered.

"Yes but what do you want?" Dumbledore asked.

Those words echoed in Draco's head. What did he want? He believed he had an idea.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you like this new chapter. If you want more please review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Inside the Crystal Ball

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers for taking the time to read this story! I love you all! Special thanks to GREEN rox my sockx and I'm blond. James Blond. Also to xXFreyjaXx, even though they're only on chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, but you already know that. **

**I Write For Me**

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Draco Malfoy coming out of Dumbledore's office. He was alone for once, and his eyes were narrowed to slits. Ron had to admit, it didn't look like a good idea to mess with him today. He clutched is school bag with one strap over his shoulder, using the free hand to brush a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked slightly annoyed as he did it and then his light silver-gray eyes met with Ron's blue one's and he gave him the scariest sneer that Ron had ever seen appear on his face.

"What are you looking at Weasel?" he snapped.

Harry turned around to find his arch nemesis standing only a few feet behind him. His eyes trailed down his left arm and he noticed that Malfoy had his sleeve pulled all the way over his free hand. His eyes narrowed in a questioning look but he decided Malfoy was just being strange as usual.

"Is there something here you like?" Draco asked motioning to himself. His jaw was set and he looked extremely agitated about something. But he didn't let his sleeve fall away from his wrist. You can say that after knowing Malfoy so long, you get used to seeing him carry himself a certain way, and having his hand hidden away from their view was a bit strange to them. The trio and Malfoy knew each other from front to back, and they could read each other like an open book. Odd behavior never went unnoticed.

"What're you hiding up your sleeve?" Harry asked finally. He was merely just kidding but the look on Draco's face said something else.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Why is your whole arm stuffed up your sleeve?" Potter asked again, his eyebrows raised. Malfoy looked down at his arm and slowly let his hand reappear. He then looked up at them.

"You happy now Pothead?" he snapped. He then left the conflict before one even began. The trio watched him leave slightly confused.

"He never backs down first," Hermione said.

"See!" Ron said triumphantly. "I told you something weird is going on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco turned the corner and bumped into something large and slightly soft. He was knocked over onto the ground by whoever it was.

"God, I'm sorry Draco!" came a familiar voice from higher up. It was Goyle. He was holding out his huge hand to Draco offering to help him up. Draco reached up and his sleeve fell away from his arm. He quickly stood before anyone could see, and brushed off his robes scowling. He knew both Crabbe and Goyle were too thick to notice but he didn't need them knowing. He didn't want _anybody_ to know. He also knew that more than half of the school wouldn't fancy knowing they had a "traitor" in their midst.

"You should watch where you're going you big oaf!" Draco spat at him.

"I know," Goyle said a small frown on his face.

"Don't look at me that way," Draco snapped at him. He then turned and began to walk down the hall. When he realized Goyle was not on his right side as he usually was, he came to a halt, Crabbe stopping a little ways behind him. Goyle stood giving them both a sorrowful look. Draco felt something inside of him crack.

"Goyle!" he called, a little more harshly then he meant. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Goyle looked up. "If you don't want me to, I won't…"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He hated feeling guilty. "Of course we want you to come. Right Crabbe?"

Crabbe nodded. "Come on Goyle," he said. "We're going to be late for class."

With that Goyle grinned and made his way to the right of Draco, and the three of them walked off, Draco strutting a little ways ahead of them. He supposed they were probably considered the Slytherin trio… Slightly inseparable, but Draco did tire of having to baby sit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was feeling slightly drowsy in divination. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand and every so often, his eyelids would shut and everything would go dark. Then he'd feel his head drooping and wake up not knowing what was going on.

"I want everyone to gaze into their crystal ball," Professor Trelawney said. "And begin to concentrate. Will your crystal ball to let you see into the depths of your heart, and what your future may hold."

Draco yawned and looked into the crystal ball, only seeing a slightly distorted reflection of himself. His nose looked way bigger than usual and his face looked flatter, stretched across the round surface of the cloudy magical tool.

"My future says I'm going to be tragically disfigured," he whispered to Crabbe who snickered. Professor Trelawney motioned for him and Crabbe to be silent, and they both did as told, falling quiet, still wearing smirks across their faces.

It was then that the crystal ball erupted into bright light, catching Draco's attention. He stared at it wide eyed as the Dark Lord appeared. He was holding out his wand right at Draco. No sound came from the crystal ball though, but Draco could see him wording a curse and a green light erupted from the Dark Lord's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco hissed, standing and backing away from the crystal ball. His heart was pounding as he looked up at Professor Trelawney.

"What's the matter Draco?" Goyle asked bringing everyone's attention to Draco. Draco shook his head.

"You didn't see that?" he asked. Goyle shook his head.

"That's not how the crystal ball works, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawney said. "If you had been listening before, you would've known that only you can see what your future holds."

"With all due respect, Professor, I fell asleep during that part of your lecture," Draco said. But some of the cool had gone out of his voice, and Trelawney could see that the boy was spooked.

"What did you see, Mr. Malfoy?" Trelawney asked.

"Nothing," he said. "May I be excused?" A new sensation had hit him though… His left forearm was burning. He glanced at Crabbe to see that he had felt it too, but he kept quiet, trying to keep his secret. Crabbe had grasped his forearm and looking at Draco, his eyes wide.

"Yes you may," Professor Trelawney said. "If you need to talk about it any time soon, just come to me."

"Thanks," Draco said, less than half heartedly, and he disappeared from his divination lesson, climbing down the ladder. He checked to make sure that nobody was around and lifted up his sleeve. There on his left forearm, the Dark Mark had turned jet black and the snake was slithering across Draco's arm, like the forked tongue in the Dark Lord's mouth. The skull leered at him, and the whole tattoo had popped out of Draco's skin slightly making it look all the more realistic.

"Dear Lord," Draco whispered. "He's back…"

Little did he know, elsewhere in the building a certain Severus Snape was smiling, as he looked at the Dark Mark come alive on his arm.

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings of names and grammar mistakes, if there are any, I don't know. I hope those of you reading this story have enjoyed it so far. Keep the reviews coming please! They are much wanted. Give me you opinions. I'd really like to know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8 Stuck In Dumbledore's Office

**I Write For Me**

**_November 22nd:Journal Entry # 11_**

_So Voldy's back. I'm very weary. Crabbe showed us his mark last night after classes had ended. So that confirms that it is indeed happening. The only thing that I'm wondering is how will this affect me? And everyone else? Because the Death Eaters are bound to go rampaging like crazy assassins killing every muggleborn and half breed there is out there. I've decided to start calling mudbloods **muggleborns** because that awful name just makes me like my savage father. _

_All I know is that none of us are really rejoicing at his return. Crabbe's been pale ever since he felt the dreaded mark burn. It's because he's most likely going to the war. Me on the other hand…I guess I may be going to war as well. Father will probably call on me soon if that is so. If not then I know that I'm his enemy as well as Voldy's. Isn't that pleasant? I might have to join the light side now._

Draco felt physically ill at this. He slowly shut his journal and looked up to find the Trio sitting close by. They were chatting away happily not paying a bit of attention to him. He looked out of the window and saw someone flying over the gates of the school. They were dressed in black as they made efforts to get through the magical barricades all around Hogwarts. Draco's eyes widened when he saw a glint of white blonde hair in the crowd.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed. The Trio looked at him startled. They got up slowly.

"What're you looking at Malfoy?" Potter asked from behind him.

He watched as they broke down the shields around the school and started pouring in like a black title wave.

"Oh God!" Harry echoed, recognizing the Death Eaters. Seeing the pale look on Draco's face he panicked even more.

"We have to tell Dumbledore that your father's breaking into the school," Harry said firmly. Draco nodded still stunned, and the two boys took off running out of the library. Hermione was right behind them.

"Come on Ron!" she said sternly.

"Coming," he said. But he had spotted Draco's journal on the table and he'd wanted to get his hands on that thing since he'd first seen Draco writing in it. She made a noise in the back of her throat and followed the boys out. Ron looked around and quickly grabbed the journal, stuffing it in his school bag and he followed them out.

The four of them made it to Dumbledore's office and stood outside of it.

"Lemon drops!" Harry cried. The gargoyle didn't budge. "Shit! " Potter yelled bouncing up and down eagerly looking at his worst enemy. "Dumbledore must have changed the bloody past word."

Draco felt that old familiar burn behind his cheeks.

"But it's so fluffy!" he growled. "Gumdrops!"

The gargoyle leapt out of the way and the two boys, side by side, bolted up the steps, barging into Dumbledore's office. Both were out of breath when they finally reached his desk.

"Now boys, what can I do for you-"

"Death Eaters!" Draco burst out. "In the courtyard!"

Dumbledore looked quite shocked at what escaped the young Malfoy's mouth.

He looked to Harry and his friends who were all nodding vigorously.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and shrieked something that sent a bright red light through the room. An alarm sounded loudly all of a sudden and all sunlight was blocked from the room. And although the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy didn't see it, it was that way within the whole castle.

"Professor?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath.

"The castle is on lock down," Dumbledore said quietly. "Nobody can enter in or exit out. I want you four to stay and wait for me to return," he went on. "We have much to discuss."

It was with that that the old wizard left his office shutting the door behind him. Shortly after, there was a soft click.

"He locked us in!" Malfoy exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the school students were running for their common rooms, scattering like ants. That was the Death Eater alarm. It was something taught to students on their first night at school by their head of house. Everywhere, places were being secured and the animals were let out. Slightly like gargoyles, they were set in front of all the common room entrances, to add as a sort of extra protection.

Dumbledore was making his way to the meeting room. It seemed that they had caught it in time. Not a single Death Eater in sight. Every few seconds though, an emblem that he wore around his neck would light up. That meant that the intruders were trying to get in.

He entered the meeting room to find all the teachers there.

"Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"We are under attack," he said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He let out a frustrated roar.

"They've barricaded the castle shut!" Lucius Malfoy cried.

"We must have tricked an alarm or something," Crabbe said. Lucius turned towards Vincent Crabbe's father.

"That was the only weakness in the barricade," Lucius said venomously. "That was our only way in!"

"Yes but it didn't work," Crabbe's father snapped at Lucius. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"Wait it out," Lucius hissed. "Stop attacking!" he yelled at his men. "They'll lift the shield if they think we're gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Malfoy said in the dim lighting of the room. "I'm stuck with you…"

"Get used to it," Ron snapped. "You think we _want_ to be here?"

"Everybody wants to be in my presence," Draco replied smartly.

"Git," Ron snarled.

"Weasel," Draco said calmly.

Hermione groaned and stood up, stretching.

"I left my bag in the library," she said. "Now I don't have anything to read."

Draco rolled his eyes in the darkness. He then remembered something and began digging through his robe pockets. He pulled out a set of muggle cards and held it out.

"Poker?" he asked. The three stared at him.

"Gambling's addictive," Hermione said snootily.

He groaned. "Why are all you Gryffindors so… Good?"

When nobody said anything he sighed.

"How about slap jack?" he asked.

"How do you play that?" Ron asked with a little more interest.

"We all get a bit of the deck. We place our cards down and whenever somebody lays down a jack, everyone has to try and slap the deck first. Whoever ends up with their hand under everyone else's wins the cards. Whoever winds up with the whole deck wins the game," Draco explained.

"I'll play with you," Potter said.

**A/N: Yay! I had a writer's block but then it lifted! I'm so happy. Anyways. Here's the chapter. Hope everyone likes it!**


	9. Chapter 9 Stuck With Potter

**A/N: Hello. Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want me to keep writing on this story keep the reviews coming. I'd like to know what you think! **

**I Write For Me**

"Oh shit!" Draco screeched, flying out of his seat sending cards all over the floor. He started searching his robes furiously.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Harry asked standing up with him. Draco pulled out a wand, a pack of wizard cigarettes, a wallet, a comb, a small mirror, a quill and ink, and a bag of galleons.

"Where is it!" he cried. When realization dawned on him he smacked himself in the forehead hard, squishing loose strands of hair against his pale skin.

"Where's what?" Hermione asked, looking up from one of professor Dumbeldore's books.

"My journal!" Draco cried. "I must have left it in the library!"

Ron's eyes widened, and he glanced at his bag almost as if he expected Malfoy's journal to fly out and point at Ron accusingly saying, "He took me!"

"It's bound in black leather. My name is inscribed on the cover in red!" Draco said. "God how could I have been so stupid! Anyone can get their hands on it now."

Harry turned and looked at Ron over his shoulder. Ron was looking anywhere but at his best friend. When Hermione saw the way Harry was eyeing Ron she immediately caught on. She shot him a glare.

"Why are you so nervous about someone reading your diary Malfoy?" Ron asked trying to direct the attention elsewhere.

"Because my private thoughts and reflections went into that JOURNAL, _Weasel_. How would you like it if I went into your mind and poked around, gathering up all the dirt that lies inside your head? Then I showed it to everyone. How would that make _you_ feel?" Draco snapped at him, his gray eyes narrowed to slits.

Ron fell silent and looked down at the floor.

"Wow," Hermione said. "I never thought you could be so…human, Malfoy."

"Yes well, I like my privacy just as much as the next human being, mudblood," Draco snapped, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"I doubt anyone had time to pick up that journal, Malfoy," Potter said. "Things were too hectic. I don't think anyone had the time to be nosy."

Harry shot Ron another look that said, "Do the right thing and return it."

Ron looked away stubbornly.

"Why would a Slytherin need a diary anyway?" Ron snapped quietly. Draco's head snapped up as he was brought rudely out of his thoughts.

"Because Weasel, I don't have the chance to talk to anybody about my problems the way you girl scouts do. Us Slytherins do not stick together. Any type of feelings being expressed could be used as good black mail. We don't trust each other the way you Gryffindork Losers do. I can't vent about what I feel inside to anybody," Malfoy snarled.

Hermione was staring at him in interest now, completely disregarding the insults that were turning Ron's face purple.

"What do you need to talk about Draco?" she asked softly. All three boys turned around in surprise, their eyes widened. After getting over his shock Draco snorted.

"Like I'd tell you?" he snapped. "You three are my worst enemies. You wouldn't possibly understand what it is I'm going through."

"You'd be surprised," Potter replied. "You have some serious shit your dealing with?"

"That's a bit of an understatement," Draco said bitterly. "Just like you Potter, having to worry about the Dark Lord coming and killing you in your sleep… I think I may have the same problem." Immediately the three gasped in unison and Draco clapped a hand over his mouth before any more secrets of his could flow out of his mouth in a stream of verbal diarrhea.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How did you do that Potter? You didn't have to even twist my arm or threaten me or torture me into talking!" Draco said astounded.

"I figured if you didn't want to talk about it you wouldn't have answered the question," Potter said with a shrug. "But since you did I figure you do have something to get off of your chest."

"Actually I want to get it off of my arm," Malfoy muttered. He then clapped his hand over his mouth again. "Stop doing that," he hissed at Potter.

The three of them stared at him in disbelief.

"What have you got on your arm?" Ron asked. Draco rolled his eyes and lifted up his sleeve. It was too late; he'd already spilled the beans. They all leaned in for a better look, none of them really seeing the dark mark up close and personal before. It was still popped slightly up from his skin and it was wiggling evilly at them, the snake wrapping around the skull every once and awhile.

"You're a Death Eater!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, _sit down_," Hermione snapped, pulling him by his robes into his seat.

"How dare you call me that!" Draco yelled dramatically.

"Well," Ron said, a stressed out Hermione attached to his back, trying to wrestle him into the seat. "Aren't you?"

"No!" Draco said, and paused. "At least I don't feel like a Death Eater…"

"How did that happen?" Hermione panted, finally getting Ron to sit down.

"Well, my father called me home for my grandfather's funeral even though he didn't die. And then dragged me to the Dark Lord's chambers. We had to go through this portal at the end of the hall. I've always been afraid of what was behind that door. And he sort of forced me to do it… I wasn't really ready for it either. Then I ran away and returned here, because I really didn't know what else to do," Draco explained. It was then that he slapped his forehead once more.

"Dante!" he cried, standing up yet again. "My winged stallion!" he snapped as Ron looked at him as if he were crazy. He supposed he was acting like it. "That big oaf better be taking care of him," Draco snapped.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"The winged stallion I rode on to get back here," Draco snapped. "God do I have to spell out everything for you? I left it with that hairy giant that lives in the run down hut."

"Hagrid will be taking good care of him," Potter said. "You don't have to worry about that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid soothed the stallion and slowly led Dante into the forest, tempting him with vegetables that the stallion was fond of. Dante followed him hesitantly.

He wondered where his master was. He'd gone a long time without seeing the youngest Malfoy but he sensed he was near and was worried that his owner had forgotten him. He also sensed that horrible man near as well… Draco's father. He mistreated most of Dante's siblings back home. They were overworked and fatigued all the time. But did he miss home? No…

The man guiding him into the safety of the forest was kind. Although when he got drunk he set fire to his bed… But he was kind and he hoped that if his Master did not return for him, he could stay with the giant.

"Here we are," Hagrid said soothingly. "We can wai' this out. Don' worry. I'm sure young Draco will be back for ya when he can get down here."

**A/N: Okay. There you have it. Thanks to all reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. For those of you reading both of my stories. I will be updating on Vamp E. shortly. Love to all:D**


	10. Chapter 10 Wizard Cigarettes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. New chapter as always with new reviews. Don't forget to leave me your opinions. Much appreciated!**

**I Write For Me**

Hermione had fallen asleep long ago, Dumbledore's book in her lap. Harry sat next to one of the windows that had been blocked.

"So we're on stand by?" Draco asked. "How boring…"

"If you haven't noticed already," Ron said. "We've been on standby all evening."

"What time do you think it is?" Harry asked. He examined Dumbledore's walls and found all of them absent of a clock.

"Somewhere around midnight," Draco said. "I wonder what's taking the old man so long to get back here and let us out."

"Uh…I don't know. He's only busy with defending the school from your insane father and probably a million other things after that."

"Shut it Weasel. I don't need your sarcasm," Draco snapped, fiddling absent mindedly with one of Dumbledore's metal contraptions on his desk.

"Really? Because I believe I've been telling you I don't need yours for the past four years," Ron grumbled. "You haven't listened yet."

"Yes well, I don't listen to muggle lovers," Draco said. "That's probably why I've never heard you bitch about it. Besides, my sarcasm is witty."

Ron rolled his eyes and dug around in his bag. Draco took one of the wizard's cigarettes out of his pack and put it in his mouth.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked.

"You smoke?" Harry asked.

"Yes but it's not harmful like muggle cigarettes. I don't know how those idiots can smoke tobacco. It smells like road kill," Draco sniffed. He muttered a spell that made a small flame appear on the tip of his wand. The cigarette caught and began to burn, red smoke erupting from the tip.

"Can I have one?" Ron asked. Draco looked up in surprise. He tossed Weasley the pack over the desk.

"You ever smoked one of those before?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"No, but Fred and George always do and I've always wanted to see what they like so much about it," Ron muttered. He put the cigarette between his lips.

"Careful," Draco said leaning forward. "It's a bit of a rush if you've never had one before… Take it in slow."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered the spell necessary to light the cigarette. Blue smoke erupted from the end. Ron inhaled and immediately started hacking.

"I told you to take it in slow," Draco muttered leaning back in his seat.

"What the hell is in this?" Ron managed to cough out.

"I don't really know," Draco said, scratching his head with the tip of his wand. "All I know is it tastes really good once you get used to it."

Ron handed the cigarette to Harry who looked at him uncertainly.

"Go on then," Draco said, enjoying corrupting the wonder boys. Harry did as he was told and took a puff, very slowly. Coughing didn't follow his inhalation of the wizard smoke. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's not bad," he said, handing the cigarette back to Ron, who tried again. This time he did it slow and found that the smoke tasted vaguely sweet… It smelled sweet as well but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What are you doing?" came a groggy female voice from the corner. Hermione sat up, and placed the book on the table next to her.

"We're enjoying a smoke Hermi-one," Ron said, leaning back grinning at her. Her eyes widened.

"Did you give him a wizard cigarette?" she asked Malfoy. He nodded, looking extremely relaxed, red and blue smoke clouding the air all around him. Some had begun to turn purple.

"Lord," Hermione snapped, before spreading out on Dumbledore's couch. "That's the equivalent to muggle herbs and illegal substances."

"What kind of muggle herbs?" Draco asked curiously.

"Marijuana," Harry piped up.

"No wonder Gred and Feorge like it so much!" Ron exclaimed. Then his freckled face brightened up. "Vanilla!" he cried.

"Lighten up Granger," Draco said. "He's not hurting anybody."

"Boys," Hermione grumbled. "You know it may be common for you and your Slytherin buddies to get high of off your asses and then butt heads while wearing lamp shades, but Harry and Ron don't do that!"

"Apparently they do," Draco said. "Although they haven't put lamp shades on yet. And for your information, when the head butting does happen, I do not participate."

"Sure," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"And mess up my hair? You wish muggle born," Draco said groggily. She looked up at him in shock, and found him leaning back in Dumbledore's leather chair, his eyes closed.

"I think smoking that has finally done something to your brain, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You just called me a-"

"Muggle born?" Draco asked. "That is what you are isn't it?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. She leaned back against one of the couch cushions and shut her eyes. The smoke in the air was beginning to get to her.

"I wish we could open a window," she said, her head slowly beginning to drift.

"And let all of the good smelling smoke out?" Draco asked. "What a waste! Granger, just enjoy the incense alright?"

"Really, Hermininny…Hermioninny…oh forget it. Lighten up Hermy," Ron slurred.

Harry took his glasses off and placed them on Dumbledore's desk.

"You know if Dumbledore catches you guys doing this your going to be in trouble. Those cigarettes aren't allowed on school grounds," she nagged.

"Yes mother," Draco mocked. "Besides, I don't think he'll be back any time soon. Ron here says he's out there saving the world against my insane father, and he also has a million other things to do after that."

"It's true," Ron said. "He does."

"See? So I don't think we'll get caught," Draco replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore patrolled the halls, his wand in his right hand. Every so often he came across another teacher. The Death Eaters had set up camp. Trelawney had seen it through her crystal ball, which had been set up as a sort of surveillance camera around the school grounds. She said there were about sixty men on the grass. Right now, Dumbledore's only goal was to keep the sleeping children safe from anyone who meant to harm them.

For the first time in his career, he had to use that blasted alarm. He'd wished, when he'd had it installed, that he never would. His amulet burned brightly, telling him the enemy was still near and he remembered Hagrid. He was afraid that they would try to ambush the kind-hearted giant. He'd hoped Hagrid had taken refuge in the forest, and that the Death Eaters wouldn't get brave enough to venture in looking for any body who might have wondered from the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy lay awake, staring up at the stars. This wasn't the first time he'd slept among the elements. The last of the camp fires had burned out not too long ago and his men seemed to be awake still as well. Some whispered to each other, other's sat reading or cleaning their wands. They wanted to penetrate the walls of Hogwarts just as bad as Lucius wanted it. To test out the skills of its students, even though he was fairly confidant many would fall by his hand.

He knew his son was somewhere in that building locked away from him. He was quite sure the little wimp was quite relieved there was such a powerful shield between him and his father. Lucius wanted words with that boy. He hadn't bred a coward, although he was sure that's what Draco had turned into. He always knew that Draco was soft in nature. When he was small he used to try and flatter Lucius by being tough and intimidating when it came to Crabbe and Goyle. In turn he'd formed his own armor against the world. Those boys would take bullets for Draco. But Lucius knew he never really had the tools to be like he himself. He blamed it on Narcissa. She babied Draco too much.

Lucius felt his fist clench.

He supposed he would test Draco's skills as well, when they found a way in. He would for once and for all put Draco in his place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's nothing Weasley," Draco said. "I was abused as a child!"

"Yes well at least you could eat every day," Ron snapped.

"Sometimes I wouldn't!" Draco said. "It was a punishment. My father would have the house elves eat their meals in front of me! Just so he could see me suffer."

"Yup," Harry muttered. "Can't say my Uncle ever did that to me… He did make me sleep in a broom cupboard for most of my life though."

"Yes well my father used to make me gargle with Listerine as a punishment," Hermione said. She had taken off her robes and was left in a black tank top and boy briefs. She'd long since given up trying not to breathe, and found the scented smoke to be quite fun.

Her excuse for stripping was, "Damn it's hot in here, don't you think?"

"Listerine?" Ron asked.

"That stuff is harsh!" Harry said. "It's all minty but it burns like liquid fire in your mouth and all you want to do is spit it out but you can't because if you do you won't kill all the germs in your mouth!"

"Listerine?" Ron echoed.

"It's a muggle disinfectant," Hermione explained. "My parents are both dentists."

"I've heard of those!" Draco said. "They drill your teeth and stuff right?"

"Sometimes," Hermione said.

There were four wizard cigarettes in an ashtray on Dumbledore's desk, which Hermione had conjured.

"But yes, a broom cupboard Potter? Now that's one harsh living environment!" Draco replied.

"I used to talk to the spiders," Harry confessed. "They were my only friends…"

"What about that pig in a wig you talked about?" Draco asked.

"Dudley?" Harry said. "Yeah right. He used to steal my bacon!"

"My father used to do that," Draco said thoughtfully. "Until I bit his hand…"

The four stared at each other in wonder.

"What is it we were talking about again?" Harry asked.

**A/N: Yes so. Sort of in a silly mood when I wrote this and terribly bored. Hope you liked it. If you want me to continue writing leave a review:D**


	11. Chapter 11 Narcissa's Plan

**A/N: I'm sorry. It's been forever since I've updated on this particular story. But my other stories have been doing exceptionally well and I've been working on them more, seeing as people aren't really reviewing on this one anymore. If you would like me to keep writing on this one, leave me a review and I will update. **

**I Write For Me**

Classes had started again seeing as Dumbledore didn't want to let the Death Eaters get the best of their lives. The ministry was on the case and were doing the best they could to remove the unwelcome visitors and perhaps send them all to Azkaban for good.

Draco had found his journal in the library's lost and found when the library was reopened.

Of course that was because Harry and Ron taken it to the bookkeeper claiming it was sitting on one of the tables. Ron was angry for the rest of the day.

**_September 1st: Journal Entry # 12_**

_I was so relieved to find that my journal had not been taken that when I finally got it back in my possession I did a happy dance outside of the library. Of course this got several snide remarks such as:_

"_**God Malfoy are you that happy that the Death Eaters are attacking the school?" **_

_Bastards! They shall never know the ways of my mind! But for your information, no I am not happy my crazy father has parked his old white arse on the grass at Hogwart's entrance! Why should I be? Seeing as he's not here to have tea with Dumbledore and offer to sign a peace treaty. He's here to burn, pillage, and rape! Well I'm not actually sure as to if he's here for the last item on that short list, because then, not only would he be an evil man, he would be a bloody petifile as well. Is that spelled right? Child molester… whatever. Unless he did it to Professor McGonagall which would be wrong as well. _

_I worry about mother slightly. I haven't had much time to write to her but I fear she is ashamed of what I have done. Father always told me I was an embarrassment to the family name. Does she feel that way about me as well? _

_So, I sort of got the Golden Trio stoned last night. None of them had ever smoked wizard cigarettes before! Sadly, I can't remember what we talked about, and in the morning I woke up half naked with a piece of bread in my hand, lying in front of Dumbledore's desk. I can't really say how that came about but it did and Dumbledore just smiled at the four of us his eyes twinkling knowingly…_

_Alright I admit I'm smoking a wizard's cigarette right now but who am I hurting? I noticed something last night! Granger has boobs! Good sized ones at that! It was when she took off her robes because she was hot. _

_Nobody cared. Why stop a woman when she wants to get naked? _

_Anyway, I'm going to stop being crude now and focus…_

Malfoy sat there a whole three minutes staring at the page in his journal.

_Ah damn it! Who am I kidding! I can't focus on anything right now. _

_Today Hagrid somehow got into the castle and he brought Dante with him. They put Dante in the stables on the first floor and I went to visit him. I must say I did choose well in picking him for myself. He's the most dutiful beast I have ever laid eyes upon. And magnificent as well. And the best part is, he's only that way with me! And that bloody giant oaf Hagrid as well. But who cares. I must admit that Hagrid does know his subject quite well when it comes to caring for magical creatures. All I know is Dante likes sugar lumps. _

Draco chewed on the tip of his quill and got a mouthful of ink. He spat and gagged at the bitter taste of it.

"Oh Lord!" he said hysterically. He jumped up and ran-stumbled into the bathroom, spitting ink everywhere as he went. After he was done cleaning out his mouth as well as he could he looked in the mirror to find his teeth a purplish black color.

He scowled, and his reflection laughed at him.

"That's what you get for being so thick!" the mirror said. Draco rolled his eyes and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him with a snap.

He sat down and attempted to do his potions homework but he was having one of those off days so he put it aside and went down to dinner early.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night he sat at the small writing desk to the left of his four-poster bed and wrote his mother a letter.

_**Dear Mother,**_

**_I hope that you are not having any trouble with father these days. I've decided to write now because father is here at Hogwarts trying to get in and terrorize the school. I do hope you're not angry with me for the way I left you that day I was initiated. But I had no choice. It was either leaving, or staying and suffering father's wrath. Which would you have chosen? You know how he is…_**

**_I know that I haven't turned out to be the son that you expected you'd have. Strong and well mannered but the truth is, it was never in me to be a Death Eater. And now I am… But I do love you as I hope you still love me as well. I expect I'll be disowned soon and I just want you to know I'm not angry towards you for anything you did. You were nothing but good to me during the time I was being raised. And now of course. _**

**_Either that or you hold the same bitterness towards me that father does for my recent behavior. But my decision has been made and I've decided to go against the Dark Lord and father because it is the right thing to do. If you believe in the same cause as I do then write back to me. Tell me what I can do to fight him…and destroy this letter so he can never use it against you. But if you support father, then do what you like with my information. I suppose you tell him everything…_**

_**Love from your son,**_

_**Draco**_

Draco sealed the letter tightly so that his mother was the only one who could open it and sent it out with is owl Lucifer. The owl fluttered into the fireplace and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco picked up some floo powder and said:

"Malfoy Manor!"

Lucifer disappeared into the fireplace, his long wings tucked at his sides firmly. Draco sat down in front of the fireplace anxious to see if his mother would reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa was just about to shut down her floo network when her son's eagle owl Lucifer appeared in green flames.

The owl fluttered out and perched on her arm. He hooted in greeting and nipped at her finger as she reached out to retrieve the letter.

"What have you brought me?" she asked expectantly. She took the envelope and opened it. I piece of parchment fell onto the floor, and her sons slanted handwriting was revealed to her. She knelt down quickly and read through it. By the end of the letter, her heart was in her throat and she felt sick.

Yes, what her son was doing was the right thing but… Lucius was her husband.

She took out a piece of parchment and began to write quickly, hoping that Draco would be waiting for a reply.

_**My beloved son,**_

_**I must say I am torn. My love for you is strong and the bond between your father and I has been dwindling away to nothing. I barely know him anymore! I do believe that Voldemort needs to be demolished and I will help you all that I can. But there are no promises on my end for your father does not tell me a thing about his activities. If you must know, his one true weakness has always been you. **_

_**Believe me when I say he loves you. You are his son and a wonderful young man. How could he not? But he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals therefore meaning if you are in his way, Draco you will pay. Perhaps you should pretend to support the Dark Lord for the time being. Perhaps you should write him a letter to tell him it is so…And maybe his anger will die away… Think carefully my son. The true Malfoy inside of you is cunning. I have faith you will find a way.**_

_**Love forever and always your mother,**_

_**Narcissa**_

She gave Lucifer a kiss and tied the letter to his talon after sealing it. He then returned into the fireplace where she said firmly:

"Hogwarts, Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy," and she threw down the powder, making Lucifer disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer came out of the fireplace looking a bit dusty and he stuck out his leg to Draco who was sitting anxiously waiting. Draco smiled brightly and picked up his owl, setting him to perch on Draco's knee. When he read his mother's letter he found he was beginning to feel hope for what was to come. If he could indeed fool his father into believing he was a true Death Eater at heart, perhaps they could find means to destroy Voldemort.

Maybe, there was hope for his father as well.

**A/N: Okay… so leave me a review! Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's been ages since I've reviewed but perhaps there are still people reading this story… Anyway, I've got to go. I will be looking out. And when you review, I will write more. **


	12. Chapter 12 A Letter From Draco

**I Write For Me**

_**Father,**_

_**So it's true then. You're here. You know, they find brilliant ways to hide things from the Slytherins in this school. Probably because they're afraid we'll rise up and break down that old geezer's barricades. I think if we set our minds to it, we could do it… What do you think? **_

_**I have something to say to you father. I'm sorry for all that I've done wrong over the years. I know that you tell me to never apologize to anybody but I feel I owe this one to you. I don't know why I froze up that day when we were in the Dark Lord's chambers. But I can assure you, it won't happen again! Ever. I'm willing to serve the Dark Lord however I can; you just need to tell me when and how. Please accept my apology and give the Dark Lord my regards. I know you will find a way in and when you do, we can give them hell together. **_

_**Draco**_

**_P.S. Do you think I can quite school if you kill the headmaster?_**

Draco read his letter over three or four times to make sure it sounded believable and found he approved. It was so utterly like the old him that he considered being an actor for a moment. Yes he had changed but his father didn't need to know that.

"Come here Lucifer," he whispered. The two of them exited into the Slytherin common room to find it almost deserted. Only Pansy remained and she was staring into the fireplace blankly.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Draco asked sitting next to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Did you know that my father is down below?" she asked before staring into the fireplace again.

"Yes," Draco muttered sitting next to her. "He _is_ a Death Eater Pansy…"

"And I'm the only one that didn't know," she whispered, her voice rising a little bit. He looked over, startled to see her crying.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I didn't want a Death Eater for a father!" she said. She held out the frayed piece of parchment in her hands. Draco guessed it was a letter from her daddy. "I didn't want a father like _yours_!"

"What makes you think your father is anything like mine?" Draco snapped. "Or did you forget what a bastard he is?"

She wiped her tears and sighed. "Draco, every pureblooded father is a bastard." It was then that she noticed the owl perched patiently on Draco's shoulder.

"Sending a letter out at this time?" she asked. Somehow Snape had managed to keep the floo network up for letters only. Nothing that was bigger than a large turkey could get through. In length or width. Snape wasn't one to break rules but he felt his students had a right to speak to their parents. (Or so he said.)

"Yes. To my father," Draco muttered. He then let Lucifer stand in the fireplace and he said:

"Lucius Malfoy, camp fire on Hogwarts grounds," Draco said clearly. If they didn't have any more fires burning, Lucifer would just be returned to the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy slept sound in his tent, with the flap open.

The fire that was still burning suddenly turned emerald green, but since all soldiers were in their tents, nobody was awake to notice. Lucifer looked around with his wide owl eyes and found the tent he wanted. He walked across the lawn and entered Lucius' tent.

"Anything, my Lord," Lucius muttered in his sleep.

Lucifer stood next to Lucius and began pecking his forehead with his small beak. Lucius woke immediately with a start, making Lucifer hop backwards, his wings stretching out slightly. A startled hoot escaped the owl.

"Lucifer?" Lucius asked sitting up. Lucifer got out of Lucius' grasp and dropped the letter at his feet. Then the owl exited to tent to wait near the fire, for it was slightly chilly out.

Lucius picked up the letter with entrance and opened it, recognizing Draco's handwriting straight off. He read the letter anxiously to see what his son had to say and found he read exactly what he'd wanted Draco to say. He smiled satisfied and yet again proud of his son. He knew he'd make a fine Death Eater. And he'd told the Dark Lord himself that Draco would come around, when the Dark Lord had expressed his disappointment.

He flipped the parchment over, seeing as he wanted to catch Draco before he went to bed and wrote quickly.

_**Draco,**_

_**I accept your apology and I must say that you've once again made me proud. We will find a way in. I would let you quite school, but your mother would have a lot to say about that. **_

_**Your Father,**_

Lucius 

He then sealed the letter and sent it off with Lucifer, who quickly flew away, into the flames that were still emerald green. He was gone in a flash.

**A/N: Yes very short. Sorry for those of you who have reviewed lately. It's just that I haven't been getting many reviews so I haven't been updating on this story, seeing as I have others that are doing a lot better! **


End file.
